Rocking chairs provide a gentle rocking back and forth motion to a seated user. This rocking motion is highly soothing and provides a stress relieving effect to individuals of all ages. Typically, rocking chairs have hard wooden seats. These seats pose difficulties to individuals having back problems. Such rocking chairs may require an additional soft cushion material to be attached to provide the user comfort while sitting. Furthermore, the seating area of existing rocking chairs are generally perpendicular and made of solid panels of materials, for example, wood, plastic, etc. This design creates discomfort among individuals with medical conditions ranging from mild back pain to severe body aches. A rocking chair, which provides a seating area conforming to the back and bottom of a user to provide comfort while sitting, is required. Moreover, conventional rocking chair designs make it difficult for elderly individuals to get up from without help. Others have long rockers sticking out from the front and the back, which one can cause users to trip and fall.
Existing rocking chairs are lounge rocking chairs where you sit back and rest your head. These are layback with a headrest so the neck of the user is not getting exercise. Additionally, rocking chairs are designed lower than non-rocking chairs to prevent blood from being shut off to your legs when you tip back. This design creates difficulty for aged individuals who may not be able to lift themselves up from the rocking chair. A rocking chair, which allows a user to easily dismount and does not pose a tripping hazard to a user, is required. Furthermore, users who are prone to be seated for long periods, for example, elderly individuals, writers, etc., or users who may perspire profusely undergo discomfort when the seating area is made of solid panels. A seating area of a rocking chair, which allows aeration of a back of a user, is required.
Hence, there is a long felt but unresolved need for a rocking chair, which provides a seating area conforming to the back and bottom of a user to provide comfort while sitting. Furthermore, there is a need for a rocking chair, which allows a user to easily dismount and does not pose a tripping hazard to a user. Moreover, there is a need for a seating area of a rocking chair, which allows aeration of a back of a user.